


Art for Adversity's Bloom by Xyriath

by Nimohtar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Art, F/M, FMA Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimohtar/pseuds/Nimohtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the FMA Big Bang 2016 fic "Adversity's Bloom" by Xyriath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Adversity's Bloom by Xyriath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adversity's Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832212) by [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath). 



  
  


  



End file.
